Fight Me! I Dare You!
by SongsOfSpring
Summary: My one-shot interpretation of Paul and his thoughts when he phases in front of Bella in New Moon ! Lots of anger, courtesy of Paul! Lots of fun to write, hopefully lots of fun to read! Please R&R!


**Hey everyone! My name is Kat! This is my first published story, though it's only a one-shot. I decided to write this scene when Paul phases in front of Bella because I loved how dramatic it was. I wanted to know what Paul was thinking when it happened, so I wrote my own interpretation. Hope you all like it. I do. By the way, mind-speech and thoughts (when human) are in italics. As with everything, read and review. I want to know what you think so I can write to the satisfaction of my readers. Lastly, any ideas for other one-shots or maybe even full stories? Let me know! Happy reading!**

**~ Kat ~**

_Patrolling is boring, patrolling is boring,_ I hummed to myself over and over in my head as I ran. Why couldn't we just find the damn bloodsucker already? _Then_, we could fight! Tear her limb from limb, rip her to tiny pieces, burn her to ash, and then blow the ash to the winds! How wonderful that would be!

_Paul! Stop it!_ Sam's voice shouted in my head. I snarled and ran faster. _Do not think like that!_ He went on. _Oh shut up already…_I grumbled inwardly. He growled in my head, his mind-voice precariously close to that of the dangerous Alpha timbre. I didn't want to suffer his commands like a subordinate dog. I was a wolf, not a house pet!

In the minds of my other brothers, Jared and Embry, I could see flashing trees and leaves, pine needles upon the floor, the occasional glimpse of a family member, best friend, or loved one in Sam's case. Embry's mind, in particular, was focused and troubled. Images of his friend Quil spun through his thoughts; he was torn as to the fate of Quil. He wanted Quil to be a wolf, so they could go back to being best friends like they had before. He knew Quil would love it. But Quil was terrified of our "cult", and Embry couldn't approach him about it. What if Quil never phases? Embry wondered constantly. What then? I chuckled. Who needs worries. We're wolves!

_Aw, shut up Paul! Stop picking thoughts out of my head!_ He snapped.

_Yea, like I can help it_, I retorted. He pumped his legs faster, trying to clear his thoughts.

Suddenly, a new mind entered my stream of conciousness. _Ah, Jacob. Famed heir of Ephriam Black, what is it you desire of us today my liege?_ I thought, smiling wolfishly at my wit.

I was surprised, though. Usually he would send back a retort, but not now. _We all have to meet up on the road by the cliffs. I have important information about the bloodsucker!_ I began to reply, as did everyone else, but he phased back and his mind was gone. Why the hurry?

_Sam?_ Embry thought. _Let's go_, Sam replied with conviction. And so, charged with a mission, I shot off into the woods, headed towards the cliffs. I met up with the other three in the woods just alongside the road and we all phased. I grabbed my tattered cargoes and threw them on, and the four of us headed for the road, Sam out in front, the self-important boss that he was.

As we left the cover of the trees, I saw Jake standing on the road. He didn't approach us for some reason, and kept his distance. Something was up. Past him was…Bella's truck? I looked around in suspicion. She was here? I sniffed the air slowly, and got her scent, like flowers, a soft, weak flavor, just before I saw her. She stood behind Jacob, cowering like a scared rabbit, eyes wide with anticipation. She knew!

At the same moment, I heard my brothers' breathing catch. They understood what this meant as well. Very suddenly, I was overcome with bottomless rage, a close friend of mine. We had known each other a long time. I felt growls come from deep within my being; my body began to shiver with anger. How could he!? He was the _heir_ of our last Chief! How could he compromise our tribe this way? Our secret!? He thought that she was more important than us, his friends, his tribe, his _brothers_!?

"What have you done, Jacob?" Sam demanded. _The hell with sam's interrogations. Jacob knows what he's done, the consequences, but he did it anyway! He has no regard for our laws, our traditions, us! I don't want answers, I want punishment! If Sam isn't going to do this properly, _I _will!_ I thought to myself.

Thrusting past Sam, I approached Jacob, my body still quivering in anger. Bella cowered behind him. She feared _me_ and yet she lived with _bloodsuckers_! The hypocrite!

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" I yelled, throwing my arms violently in the air. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything – than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?" _Our tribesmen!_

"She can help," Jacob said quietly. This enraged me more. Since he had done so much wrong, the least he could do is fight like a man.

"Help!" I snarled. My arms and shoulders began to quake. I was loosing control. Oh, how I hoped I would. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out!" I roared.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back, stung by my criticism. He was weak! He would never accept the power that came with his heritage. I could handle it, he would never! A shudder rippled through my body, along my shoulders and down my spine. It was coming, I knew it! The beast within me roared for release. I felt the adrenaline course through my veins, like a drug.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded.

I shook my head back and forth, his voice pulling me from my anger momentarily. He wanted me to stop. To submit. Like a dog! But he wasn't in wolf form, was he? He had no power now! Suck on that, Sam! I am no dog!

"Jeez, Paul," Jared muttered. "Get a grip." I twisted my head toward Jared, my lips curling back in irritation. No! Even my best friend, he would side with Sam! How could he? How could all of them just stand here, _talking_ it out!?

I turned my gaze back to Jacob's little Bella, fire and fury in my death glare. Jacob took a step to put himself in front of the weak, human girl. That did it! He had picked his side. Now I would pick mine!

"Right, protect her!" I roared in outrage. Another shudder, a convulsion, heaved through my body. Involuntarily, I threw my head back, a genuine growl tearing from my clenched teeth.

"Paul!" Sam and Jacob shouted together. They sought to control me! "Never!" I howled, my thoughts escaping my mouth. I fell forward upon my knees, quaking and vibrating violently. As hands hit the ground, a hot tremor ran the length of my spine and, with an echoing rip, I exploded in a mass of dark silver fur.

My vision was changed, new, a welcome home where I felt like me. The real me! The remnants of my clothes fluttered around me, but what did I care. I crouched, growling and spitting, anticipating with vehemence the battle to come. He had forsaken himself as my brother! I flexed my claws and stared, enraged, at Bella. Her face was terrified; she feared me! I was intoxicated in my power; it was amazing!

All of it had happened so fast, so many emotions. So incredible! In the same second, Jacob left Bella's side. He ran at me, his body shaking. I snarled with morbid joy. We would fight! In a second, faster than I had seen before, russet wolf-Jacob had landed in front of me, and then we leapt at each other. Our bodies clashed with a force like thunder, claws, teeth, and roars were everywhere. Finally, time to fight! And oh, what a battle it would be!

**Hope you liked it! Let me know if you have other ideas. As always, Read and Review. It makes me happy!**


End file.
